Homopolymer from bis(para-amino cyclohexyl)methane (PACM) and dodecanedioic acid (12) is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,210. It (PACM-12) is disclosed therein as useful in the manufacture of melt-spun yarns as well as for casting molding and thermoforming operations in general. The use of PACM-12 as matrix polymer for glass and asbestos fiber reinforced molded structures is also suggested in the patent. Unfortunately, composites from PACM-12 and glass fiber exhibit very low flex and interlaminar shear strength. It has now been found that graphite and p-aramid fiber behave quite differently as the reinforcing component in such composites.